Appendix:Pokémon Crystal Walkthrough/Part 3
Route 29 There is a dude nearby that will teach you how to catch Pokémon. A simulated battle with a will commence, and he will catch it. Pretty simple. Once you're done here, you can go through Cherrygrove City and back up to . Route 30 The that was previously blocking the road is now unblocked, and there are some trainers on the route you can battle. |} |} |} Go up a bit and you'll be at . Route 31 Grab the right by the entrance to the Dark Cave. You may choose to enter it, if you want. To the west of the cave is a man standing next to a Berry tree, which contains a , which can heal effects. Jump down the ledge to fight a . After defeating him, talk to him again and you can register him on your PokéGear. He'll sometimes find rare . Refer to the Trainer phone listing page for a list of whose number you can register and the prizes you receive. Below the Bug Catcher is a . When you're all done, feel free to explore Dark Cave or head west to Violet City through the gate. Dark Cave Inside the cave, you'll notice it's pitch black, so the HM is required for navigation. This cave is the only place in the game where you can find wild . After exploring in the darkness of the cave, head west to Violet City. Violet City First of all, talk to the man to the left of the Gym. He will ask you if you've defeated the Gym Leader. Obviously you haven't, so say no, and he'll take you to the Pokémon Academy. You'll find out he's the teacher, and by talking to him inside, you'll find out his name is Earl. He just teaches you the basics of Pokémon battles. To the right of the Gym is the Poké Mart. Right below the Gym is a tree holding a , which can heal . Go to the house below the Pokémon Center, and there will be a young boy looking to trade his for your . The Onix is nicknamed "Rocky." Once you're done with that, head up to the large building to the right of the Gym. This is the Sprout Tower. Sprout Tower Sprout Tower, 1F Sprout Tower 2F C.png Sprout Tower, 2F Sprout Tower 3F C.png Sprout Tower, 3F }} This is a building run by s, who primarily raise , which an occasional . If it's night, you can find wild here. There is nothing on the first floor, so take the stairs. You will have to battle several of the Sages that are here as you ascent the tower. Take the stairs. Go down to collect the . Head up and fight another . Take the stairs and go up to collect an . Go down and around to fight another Sage. Take the stairs. Go immediately west to collect the . Go north and there are three Sages to battle. |} |} |} Head up and you'll see something shake the building. It turns out to be Silver, who just battled the Elder, Li. Silver doesn't battle you, but tells you the Elder is weak, and uses an Escape Rope. In the corner, you can find your own . Talk to the Elder and he'll battle you. After defeating him, he'll give you ! Now you'll be able to see in dark areas like Dark Cave. Either use your Escape Rope that you just got, or head back through the tower. After exiting, head straight for the Violet Gym. Violet Gym |- | |} |} |} |} |} |} |} When you win, Falkner will give you the , which enables the use of outside of battle. You will also receive from Falkner. Once you leave the Gym, will call you to meet his aide at the Pokémon Center. Head there and talk to him. Make sure to have an empty spot in your party, because you'll receive the back, and it will now be part of your party. However, it will not be able to battle until it hatches. Make sure to keep the Egg with you, because eventually, it will hatch into a . Once the Togepi hatches, take it back to , and he'll give you an . Once that happens, head west onto . Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Crystal